Daylight Moon: The Sun Rise
by Jennz94
Summary: Another story about Bella and Edward. While they think everything is fine in Forks, Edward and Bella run into an old "friend" who wants Bella's blood of course. This story is a spin off of Twilight. I give full credit to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Daylight Moon

Chap. 1- A Lie To Get Out

It was a normal day in Forks… or so I thought.

Edward and I were scheduled to go to Port Angels. I wanted to do some shopping for some summer clothes. We have been planning this for a couple of days.

Our plans failed. Charlie told me that I couldn't go to Port Angels. There have been animal attacks again. (Animal attacks meaning, vampires).

Vampires. I wasn't afraid of them. My boyfriend is one! I was basically a Cullen myself. One minor detail, I was still human. And vampires couldn't resist my blood.

_No big deal _I thought. _Edward will be there. And Alice would see it coming if I was going to be attacked._

So I lied to Charlie, and told him I was just going to go over to Edward's then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2-

I got to the Cullen's. Edward knew what I did, and he wasn't happy.

"Its too much of a risk Bella! I don't want to loose you. We've already been to close to that point," Edward said. "Even though I know I could handle a vampire, I just don't want to take that chance."

"But Edward, how bad could it be! We don't even know if its still here! They could just be passing by, like James, Victoria and Laurent," I complained, mad that Edward was objecting to this.

"Yes, exactly. Just like James, and Victoria. The two vampires who nearly killed you!" Edward proclaimed. He did have a point.

"Edward, you two should be safe. I can see the vampire. There is only one. He looks harmless. I promise," Alice assured him. Leave it to Alice to make sure I get to shop.

"Alice, you know you can only see things that people decide. He hasn't seen us yet. He might just attack Bella when I'm not looking. There are so many voices going through my head that I wont know if he's thinking about it or not," Edward told Alice. He is way too over protected, but I like it.

"Yes, and right now he is deciding to head south," She said with confidence.

"Please Edward? I never get to shop down there. I already told Charlie that I would be gone all night. I can't just go back! I want to be with you, but most of all, I want to be in Port Angels with you, shopping." I was begging. I really hoped this worked.

"…Okay, okay, alright. We can go. Just promise me that if I hear his thoughts, and I don't like them, that we can leave," Edward gave in. I never thought he would crack.

"Okay I promise! Thank you!" I said joyously.

Edward put his arm around my waist, and led me out to his silver Volvo. He looked back and said to Alice, "keep an eye out. Don't get distracted. I want to make sure he doesn't try to get to her."

"I promise Edward! Now shoo! Bella needs stuff for the summer!" Alice, with energy, pushed us out the door.

Edward put the keys in the ignition. Then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3- Shopping Surprise

Before I knew it, we were in Port Angels. It was almost deserted, except for a couple of people. Most of the shops were still open. Edward parked the car, and like a gentleman, opened my door for me. I stepped out, something just didn't seem right.

He took me into one of my favorite shops. I found some nice t-shirts, and told him to go look at some stuff. I was going to try these out.

I tried them on one by one. Then went to the counter to buy four out of the ten I tried.

There was this strange looking guy, just standing there, looking at me.

I tried to see if he was the vampire, but he was too far away for me to see his eyes.

Edward came to my side, and we went to the next store. He pulled me aside and started to whisper.

"Bella, that guy in that other store. He is a bad vampire. I read his mind. He got a whiff of you. He wants your blood. This is going to turn out badly if I don't get you out of here." Edward whispered quietly to me.

"What should we do?" I asked. Trying to stay calm. This has happened to me a number of times. You think I would be used to it by now.

"I texted Alice and told her to have Emmett and Rose ready to pick you up. Alice, Jasper and I are going to try to lead him away. She saw that he is going to follow me, because the vampire, I think his name is William, isn't going to stop. This is like the whole James attack, but less severe. William is strong though. I wont be able to fight him off myself."

My heart almost stopped. I remembered the terror I faced with James.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I wondered. Surly they were going to help in some way.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to follow William. William will follow Alice, jasper, and me. Rosalie and Emmett are going to take you back to my house. Emmett will be guarding the house, and Rose will hide you somewhere, to make sure your safe."

Edward always had a plan. Just in case something went wrong. He wasn't ever going to take chances.

Then, to my surprise, and Edward's too, we weren't alone anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4- Old Friends

William was standing right behind us. He had heard everything Edward said. The plan was foiled. I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Edward, long time no see." William said.

"What does he mean by, 'long time, no see'?" I questioned Edward.

"Edward used to go to school together. When we were both normal. I remember his face from anywhere. Remember Edward, that time when I…"

"Stay away from the girl William. Or do you want to die a hard, and painful death?" Edward cut William off. Clearly, William wasn't here to catch up wit his old friend.

"Well, you never did like to share," William joked. "Why would you keep this girl a fragile, hopeless human, if you wanted to protect her? This is just going to make it more fun."

Edward through a punch, and William was sent to the other end of the room. Edward lifted me onto his back, and started running for the Volvo.

When we got there, he pushed me into the car. He jumped in, and sped away as fast as he could.

I could tell, this was either going to be painful, or extremely painful. I wish I hadn't made him take me. I should have stayed home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5- Explanation

"So Edward, how do you know this William?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I knew if I didn't get the answer, it would bug me.

"William and I went to school together, about 50 years ago. He always tortured me. He almost blew the whole vampire thing, even though he didn't know about it until after he changed. I'm not sure who changed him into a vampire, but I think it was a newborn that bit him. Carlisle almost took him in, but then I told him more about William. Carlisle realized that he would only be trouble, and that he might not keep to the 'vegetarian' food. He has always acted like a bad boy I guess. He wants what he can't have. And he can't have you, so he wants you." Edward explained.

I started thinking of William, and him torturing Edward. I couldn't picture it. Then I thought of William, lunging for my neck, and biting down hard. Then my heart stopping. For good. There is no way I want that to happen.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made you take me. I should have listened to you. Now William is going to either hurt you or me. I don't want either to happen."

"Bella, its not your fault. I was the one that drove here, and I should have stopped and turned around the moment that Alice saw where William was. This is all on me. I know this is bad, but we can get through this…" Edward was trying to comfort me. This time, it didn't work.

"Edward, lets just work on getting out of this mess. I'm scarred. Will Charlie be safe? Will he be okay? Please just promise me he will be okay."

"I promise Bella, Alice isn't seeing him go to your house at all. He's just going to follow the car that we're in. But we're going to try to steer him in a different direction, if possible."

And so we got to a stopping point. Rose took me into Emmett's car, Alice and Jasper got into Edward's car and Carlisle and Esme were already following William. William was taking a short cut to try to stop Edward in his tracks. But I wont be with Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

"So Bella…" Rosalie started to say. "What have you and Edward gotten into this time?"

I couldn't tell if Rose was accusing me of making more trouble, or if she was just wondering.

"Edward ran into an old friend that, of course, thirsts for my blood. Just the usual." I said calmly, trying to be sarcastic at the same time.

"Is this friend named William by any chance?" Emmett asked me.

I said, "Yes."

"Better watch out Bella. He may not be as strong as Edward, and me but he is amazingly smarter. He has many tricks up his sleeve. I remember last time we ran into him… He almost joined us." Emmett explained.

"He didn't think we were good enough for him though. So we kicked him to the curb." Rose said, with confidence. It sounded like she didn't like him at all. "William liked me… a little too much I guess. That's the other reason why he had to leave."

"He tried to take Rose from me. I just hope he doesn't try that again." Emmett sounded a little hurt.

"Well, we'd better get you back right away. Emmett, drive faster." Rosalie demanded.

"Okay Rose," Emmett responded. It sounded like he was a little annoyed.

About ten minutes later, we were at the Cullen's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

Beep, beep, beep!!! My phone started ringing. It was Edward.

"Hello? Edward? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I questioned him, nervously.

"Bella, William just changed course. He found out that your not in the car with us. He's trying to find out how to get to our house again. That's the first place that he's going to check." Edward replied in terror.

"Do you know how long he will be?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. It's like he has a shield around his thoughts. Oh and that's not the worst part. He isn't alone. Alice saw him with about 1 or 2 other vampires. She couldn't see anything else, because it all disappeared. I'm not sure why."

Then, I looked behind me. Jacob was standing there. I smiled at him nervously. Suddenly, I knew the reason why Alice couldn't see anything else.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, I have your answer! Jake is here!" I announced to him.

"Okay that explains it. Put him on. I should talk to him." He said quickly.

"Jacob, Edward wants to talk to you." I told Jacob. This should be interesting.

"What's up blood sucker?" Jake said, calmly.

"Hey dog, we're in big trouble again… One of my old… friends… stopped in. He got a whiff of Bella, now he's after her. Can you help?" Edward asked Jake, hoping that he would say yes.

"Wow, that seams to happen a lot doesn't it? You should just lock her up if this is going to happen…"

"I will do no such thing Jacob!" Edward seemed really upset.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! I was kidding. Of course I'll help. Bella is my best friend, remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget. Good. We need all the help we can get." There was some sarcasm there I think, but I couldn't tell.

"How many Vamps are we talking here? Nine, fifteen… Twenty?" Jacob was serious sounding now.

"Only two or three. BUT they are very strong, smart, and fast."

"So just like you except one thing?" Jacob was definitely using sarcasm there.

"This is no time for jokes dog." Edward said harshly.

"Okay sorry. What exactly to you want me to do?" Jake asked politely.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll keep you posted. If you smell an unfamiliar vampire, howl. We'll get the message."

"Can do. Talk to you later leech," Jacob said.

"Okay bye. Just do all you can to make sure Bella is safe," Edward demanded. But, Jake didn't hear, he hung up before Edward could say that. I knew Jacob would anyway.

"So Bells, how does it feel to be under attack all the time?" Jake asked.

"Eh, not what I had in mind, but its fine as long as I know I'm in the right hands. And I know I am now." I said confidently.

"Ah, don't say that. You never know what will happen." Jake replied.

I do know what will happen. William will find my scent, and will start fallowing me. Edward will try to stop him, and Jake will try to keep me away from William. No big surprise there.

I open my mouth, and think for a second. Then say "Jacob…" and then I totally forgot what I was going to say to him. Since when do I forget things so easily?

"Ya Bells?" Jacob replied. Looking at me, wondering what I have to say.

"Um… well… what is the plan anyway? I think I should know. Since William is the bullet and I am the target. Hopefully a target that wont be hit." I say, metaphorically speaking.

"And that makes me the bullet proof vest doesn't it?" Jake jokingly says.

We laugh, and look at each other. I can't help but think that this part of my life will change dramatically.


End file.
